


Ace of Hearts

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [643]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedHi! I'm not sure if you are still doing the lgbt prompt but what about asexual Scott
Series: prompt ficlets [643]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 10





	Ace of Hearts

Scott wonders if this is it.

Around him the party is flowing; supermodels and heiresses have drifted over to say hello, touching his face and his hair and his hands. The other young men who have decided to form squad pass comments on tits and small-talk, faces and fortunes.

Everyone seems lost to lust, and all Scott can think is “is this it?”

He feels not very much at all. Someone’s hair is shiny, someone else is writing a thesis that sounds interesting. A super-high heel is a puzzle of balance, another’s perfume makes him cough.

Around him men wolf-whistle and leer, and the overriding emotion seems to be disgust.

Scott drains his drink and stands, not caring if it adds to his reputation for haughty. “Gentlemen, ladies. I think I’m calling it a night.”

He shrugs off hands on shoulders, offers of hotel keys and rides home, and leaves the party alone.


End file.
